WB Kids: Into the Future
is a 20-issue comic book miniseries being published by Archtive Partners from May 2019 until TBD 2020. Synopsis Dexter gets transported and gets stuck on a different future where a now-bad Daffy tends to take over the world. So, he must not only stop him from taking over the world, but he must get back to his home, with the help of the... descendants of the pairings (some usual, some bizarre and some are crossover-based). Characters Main *'Dexter' - an intelligent boy with a very high HQ, being an inventor. *'Marianne Brady' - a Face Paint (part-human) who is the daughter of Ashton Paintders and Collin Brady. Unlike her deceased father (along with her sister), she does NOT have speed. *'Crystal Brady' - a Face Paint/Human who is also the daughter of Ashton and Collin. Similar to her older sister, she does NOT have speed. *'Cataleya '- a human who is the daugter of Blossom and Dexter. She has her mother's eyecolor and powers, but has her father's inventing skills. *'Joyce Painex' - a Face Paint witch who is the daughter of Charlotte and Maria Painex. *'Christopher "Chris"' - a hawkodile who is the son of Hawkodile, being the strongest, but also the sarcastic member of the gang. He is the only male member. His mother is currently unknown. Supporting Descendents *'Hukha' - a spirit fox/velociraptor hybrid, being the son of Gurkha and HueHue who, unlike his parents, wants to help Dexter. *'Barry Duck' - a duck who is Daffy's nephew, being a son of Tina Duck and her unnamed husband. *'Alissa Doll' - a teen girl who is the daughter of Alexis and Evelynn Doll. *'Vincent Paintders' - a Face Paint/human who is the son of Gayle and Hannah Paintders. While not as stupid as his mom, he does show his occassional stupidity at times. *'Michelle Crowell/The Peacock' - a teenage girl who is the daughter of Madison "Maddie" Crowell who becomes the new Peacock. *'Vanilla' - a unikitty who is the niece of Unikitty. She has a love interest in Chris. *'Blake Morrison' - a human (werewolf)/vampire hybrid who is the son of Jeffery/Howler and Bella Morrison. *'Rebecca Letson' - a Face Paint teen girl who is the daughter of Jayden and Courtnei Letson. *'Champ Bunny' - a young bunny who is Bugs' nephew. *'Lacey/The Monal' - a teenage girl who is Lillyan and Tristan's daughter, being the new Monal. *'Alissa Wilson-McEdderson' - a human who is Eric and Melissa's daughter. She appears to have a love interest in Vincent Paintders *'Hector' - a Bonga-Famboo hybrid who is Luck and Fifi's son. *Ronald's son * Parents, Uncles and Aunts *'Ashton Paintders' - a cute Face Paint girl who, in the future Dexter traveled, is married to Collin. *'Hawkodile' - a hawkodile who is Chris's father. *'Madison "Maddie" Crowell' - a girl who is the former The Peacock. *'Bugs Bunny' - a bunny who is the mascot of Warner Bros. *'Maria Jaxon-Painex' - a Face Paint who is avenging Charlotte's death. * Antagonists *'Daffy Duck' - a duck who went mad when Collin was declared the new mascot of WB, and wanted to take over the world, and the main antagonist. **'Porky Pig' - TBD. *'Julius' - a Teary Eyed who is the son of Bryte and Eli. *'Kitrina '- a girl who was the Dinosaur Princess who turned into the dark side when Tristan started dating someone else, and thought Bugs Bunny killed her parents. *'The HueHue Children,' consisting of: **'GurkGurk' - a spirit/fox hybrid who is the son of Gurkha and HueHue. ** Issues Trivia *This comic series was released two months before the WB Kids television block was released. *''Unikitty'' and Mobs are the only licensed franchises to appear. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Archtive Partners Category:WB Kids